a strange kind of love
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: he felt drawn to her the day they brought her home the beautiful baby caught his eye and his attention. "I've always wanted to touch you"


**_I'm sorry you guys didn't understand, it really runs together in my head._**

**_Jacob's POV_**

From the time they brought Leah home to now, wow had she grown up. I was five when mom brought her to the house in a little pink blanket; they said lee was a miracle baby, that she had survived a rough birthing process. Mom almost died having me so she thought she'd have the doctor tie her tubes, but I seems it was all for nothing.

She divorced my dad and two years after, married harry the local butcher guy. He always gave me the creeps, like when he'd look directly at me as he chopped the steaks in half for dad, like he couldn't wait till he could cut me open, but I never gave it a second thought.

When I was ten and Leah was five, mom had asked me to change her clothes so we could get to the church on time, we were late and mom hadn't even showered yet. Leah was outside running around in muddy puddles chasing things, living things by the looks of it.

"Leah come in, I have to get you dressed for church it's almost ten now." I yelled not like she understood time.

"Wait, I almost caught a frog" she yelled chasing something then she fell over the uprooted tree branch, and landed in a massive puddle full of dirt and grime.

"ohh no Leah look what you did, you're going to get in trouble now" I said rushing over to her, her little denim shorts had a rip in them and I saw a little blood, she didn't cry till she notice what I had. Then she out right balled. I swooped her up and carried her inside, all while rolling my eyes.

"Mom, Leah fell in a big puddle." I yelled through the door to the bathroom.

"What I can't hear you honey, open the door so I can hear you" I opened it just a little crack and proceeded to tell her what happened.

"Mom Leah fell in to a big puddle."

"Oh noooo, please tell me she's ok, and not dirty again" she pleaded and peeked out the side of the curtain.

All I did was shake my head.

"Well answer me, if you're shaking your head you know I can't see you" I peeked my head in and shook it.

"Ok go upstairs and give her a bath." She said, sounding defeated.

"Ok" I said as I picked her up and carried her up the steps and into the bathroom I proceeded to undress her but then I noticed, she didn't have a top like mom, she was like me there, flat, no bumps.

But her bottom wasn't like mine I thought to myself, what is this, I said and I looked at it, she just looked at me like I was doing something wrong. So I just left it alone when all I really wanted to do was touch and explore it because I had never seen one before except that time I walked in on harry looking at something that looked like that on the screen of his computer.

I turned on the hot water and cold, I adjusted it so it was warm and placed Leah in the tub, I took the shampoo and rubbed it all over but I didn't touch the place I had seen earlier, I felt as though it was taboo to go there with her.

I had cleaned he r up and took her to her princess room, and got her pretty purple dress out I put her underwear on and slipped her dress over her head I found her dress socks put them on her and her black buckle up church shoes and put them on her. Once I was done mom came in as if on cue, and brushed her black locks that were already passed her shoulders.

"Leah had always been beautiful from what I remembered doc, we had even touched each other in that way but only when we were old enough to understand and know what was happening I had just had my 17 birthday party sure, I know I was old enough but she was 12 and had the body of a 16 year old girl, she had tits, the size of lemons, and her ass was rounding out nicely she had this beautiful mature sway about her and I wanted her bad my hormones told me to go for her but how could I, I was her brother and especially not with all these people watching I'd wait till everyone had gone home. I know mom had the talk with Leah, I'd over heard them the week before her telling her about the changes in her body and the feelings she would get, I expected her lesson to a lot like mine, but all they did was talk about it, harry didn't just talk to me about it he demonstrated he touched me and made me touch him then I didn't know any better but my lesson was like this…..


End file.
